


The Right One

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader heard something that she wasn’t supposed to hear - AUWarning: swearing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

˝You should tell him (Y/N) ˝, your friend Nat was trying to persuade you.

˝No, Nat I already told you, I’m not going to tell him. ˝, you knew you should have listened to her, but you decided years ago that you won’t do it again.

˝You are being stupid, (Y/N/N) you heard him, saying it˝, Nat yelled at you in your apartment.

˝Why did I say anything? ˝, she was your best friend and you always kept her in the loop, but maybe this time you shouldn’t have.

˝You know why, you needed someone to put some common sense in you. ˝, you shifted in your chair looking at her while she was pouring hot cocoa in the cups.

˝Marshmallows? ˝, your eyes were wide open waiting for an answer.

˝Like I would make a cocoa without marshmallows? Oh, please sweety˝, she grabbed them from the cabinet and dropped them in the cups. Nat headed towards the couch and you followed.

You sat beside her holding your warm cup.                                         

˝Seriously when are you going to talk with Bucky? ˝

˝You know I can’t. I tried once to date a coworker and it was hard, harder than any other relationship. ˝

˝But we are talking about Bucky˝, she wouldn’t drop that subject. ˝Bucky is the sweetest and the cutest guy in our company. The majority of girls in our building wants him, I’m being stupid all the girls want him. What happened with you and Tony won’t happen to you and Bucky. ˝

˝You are right˝, Nat smiled.

˝Of course I am. ˝, she hugged you and then you whispered. ˝I’m not going to be with him. ˝

˝Wait, what? Now I thought that we agreed. Stark is smug bastard and Bucky is not.˝

˝Stark is not a Bastard don’t judge someone that you don’t know. ˝, you took a sip of your cocoa

Oh, I know guys like him˝, she feels deeper in the couch

˝Maybe like him, but not him˝, you loudly placed your cup on the glass table.

˝Oh, MY GOD˝, she yelled in realization. ˝You are fucking him. ˝

˝You don’t have to swear. ˝      

˝You are, you didn’t deny it. How long? Why didn’t you tell me? Poor Bucky, you are a bitch, how could you do that to him? ˝, you couldn’t believe that she said that to you. She only calls you a bitch while she is joking and this wasn’t a joke.

˝What did I do to Bucky? ˝

˝You lead him on. He doesn’t know that you are with someone. He is a new lawyer in the company, he doesn’t know about your dating Tony two years ago. ˝, she took the empty cups to the kitchen, avoiding your gaze. When she comes back on the couch she started talking with a low voice.

˝What is going on with you and Tony? ˝

* * *

  


 

˝Look Nat, he is not my boyfriend or something like that. Two years ago we decided together that we should stop dating. We both work as a lwayers, we have a busy day and he is also a senior partner, you know that he is not like other senior partners, he works as hard as he always had. And it was the best for us to stop dating to keep our friendship alive. A few weeks after the break up we went to a bar to drink after we won a huge case. ˝, Nat was listening to every word that I was saying. She knew how our job can get in the way of a romantic relationship. She was working as Steve’s assistant, he was a junior partner and she was always with him.

˝What happened? ˝, she asked after I paused for a second.

˝We slept together and we talked after. Tony didn’t want a relationship and neither did I, but we decided that we could still see each other, you know, to relax a little from a stressful job. ˝

˝Wow, you were with him almost two years, you never told me. Is that the real reason why you don’t want to say Bucky what you heard? ˝

˝No that is not… ˝, she interrupted you.

˝Tony hates Bucky, he would never let you be with Bucky. ˝, she stated.

˝It’s not because of Tony, I’m afraid that if I tell him that I know that we would start seeing each other and everything would be great until something bad happens and I lose Bucky. I care for him and I would rather be single than… ˝, you felt a tear rolling across your cheek. Nat hugged you tightly so you could know that she is not going anywhere.

* * *

 

_˝Are we are going to celebrate? ˝, Tony asked seductively._

 

_˝Well we are, but not in the dirty way that you are thinking. ˝, you smiled walking out of his office. You stopped hearing Tony calling your name. You opened the door slightly just to see him._

 

_˝The car will be down in ten, will you ask the old man to join us?_

 

_˝You are facking rude, Tony. He is a gentleman, more guys should be like him and like Bucky˝_

 

_˝Tall, dark and mysterious? I hate that guy˝, he took a sip of bourbon._

 

_˝Tony you think like that about any man that is your competition. ˝_

 

_˝I don’t care about other guys and competition, I have you. ˝_

 

_˝I will just leave right now, I think that you should read the rules how to talk with your coworkers because it’s not allowed to seduce them. You are creating an unhealthy environment somebody could sue you. ˝, He blinked a few times and came closer to you._

 

_˝It could be only you sweetheart, nobody else. ˝, he gave you a peck on the cheek and you left laughing._

* * *

 

 

_After some time you came to Steve’s office, you stopped yourself from going in when you saw that door was opened. You wanted to leave, to come back later, but then you heard it, Bucky said your name. You stayed next to the door, knowing that you shouldn’t be doing that, but you couldn’t stop yourself._

 

_˝Steve I am telling you, it’s not like that. ˝_

 

_˝Bucky, you just came here, you are here just four months. It’s not smart to get involved with your coworkers. ˝, Steve sat on the couch in his office and continued: ˝ You’ve never been in a relationship that lasted longer than two weeks˝_

 

_˝What are you trying to say?˝, Bucky asked, he was angry his best friend was judging him._

 

_˝Please stay away from (Y/N) ˝_

 

_˝You want me to stop talking to her? ˝, he couldn’t believe it._

 

_˝Bucky, just listen to me, you can be friends, but please don’t try anything else. Promise me. ˝, Steve looked at him with sad eyes. It was hard for him telling him that, but he had to. He loved you and he couldn’t let anyone hurt you. He loved Bucky too, but Bucky was always distant from the girls that he would date and he didn’t want that kind of relationship for you._

 

_˝I promise˝, Bucky whispered._


	2. Chapter 2

“OH, No”, you yelled , sitting up on your bed.

“What?”, Nat screamed from the place where she was laying ready to attack. It was around 3 am. 

* * *

_You couldn’t sleep from all the things that Nat said earlier. You were trying to decide if she was right. It wasn’t strange for you to flirt. You did it with almost everyone, with your female and male co-workers. With your boss, Tony. And it was his fault. You should expect to start flirting after more than five years hanging out with him. He approached to you in the name of his company when you were still on the college. You were young and ambitious. You reminded him of himself at his young age. Tony has been always good to you, even after just two months of knowing each other you acted like best friends, goofing around in the office, he would bring you to the court. He was an amazing man, although a lot of people thought the worst about him. He was just too flirty sometimes. And now you were like him, but in the smaller dose._

_You did flirt with Bucky, two weeks ago you complimented his hair it didn’t seem harmful. You remember telling him. “New haircut, I love it”, it wasn’t wrong to say that._

_“ Shit ”, you murmured quietly, not wanting to wake up Nat, who was cuddling at your side. Nobody ever saw that side of her. Everyone thought that she could kill with here eyes closed._

_You remembered the end of the conversation._

_“But, the old one that long hair, it was like… I can’t even describe it with words.”, so you didn’t. Instead you let the moan slip out of your lips and you winked at him, leaving him blushing._

_And just last week, like, an hour before you heard him talking to Steve, you flirted._

_He was passing by your office when you signalized him to come in. He walked in a little bit nervous. He was standing there for a few minutes and then he asked “Did you need something?”, you were just staring blankly at him._

_“Yeah”, you smirked “What?”, he went to the door, ready to do what you will tell him._

_“Well, it’s already here.”, you bit your lip._

_“I don’t….”, he played with his fingers nervously._

_“That shirt is really thigh, don’t you think?”, you chuckled._

_He couldn’t even answer, he was so confused and nervous at the moment._

_“Buck, I’m joking. I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”, you said after you saw his struggle to say something._

_˝Sorry, sometimes I can’t stop myself from saying what I want to say. ˝_

_“No you didn’t make me uncomfortable, I’m just tired from work.”_

_“You know what, just go home sleep. You were great, the client is grateful and you deserve a good night sleep.”, you put your file on the side putting a sticky note on it._

_“Thank you”, he said, heading for the door._

_“Can you help me with my dress? ˝, you asked quickly. ˝ Tony wants to go to a bar later. I don’t really want to go there in this kind of a dress. Nat is not here so I don’t know who else would I ask to help me. You can say no”. You could swear that you saw a small smile on his face._

_“What should….”, he asked, not knowing what to do._

_“Put the blinds over the windows”, you loved your office, but you sometimes hated the fact that all walls were from glass._

_He did as you said, so you came over to him._

_“Just unzip it that’s all. ”, you said, turning your back to him._

_“Oh, alright.”_

_He slowly unzipped the dress, you could feel his cold finger touching your skin._

_You shivered from his touch, you took a deep breath after he moved his hands away, keeping them with you for too long._

_“I’m sorry”, he whispered and left your office being careful that nobody sees you while he was leaving._

* * *

“How could I do that?”, you keep yelling and stepped on the cold floor.

“What?”, Nat looked at you in the dark.

“I did it, I was leading him on. How? Why?”

Nat was laying on the bed covering herself with covers.

“Because you like him”, she patted the place on the bed for you to sit down.

“What am I going to do?”, you say.

“Tell him and be disgusting together, eating each other face as a couple.”

“We are not in the horror movie. I won’t eat his face”, you giggled at your friend.

“But you should tell him.”, she hugged you, being your rock.

“No. I can’t do that to Tony.”

“Tony? What the fuck (Y/N/N)?”, she punched your arm.

˝Auch, I said that I can’t. Drop it, please.“, your voice was shaking, just at the thought of Tony seeing you with another man. ˝

I can’t do that to him. ˝

"And what about Bucky? You have to work with him. You remembered that one of our biggest clients is sued and that you are working with Bucky and Tony on that.”

“No, no it was supposed to be Steve.”

“Steve recommended Bucky to replace him.”, Nat said closing her eyes.

“Okay, I can be professional”, you couldn’t understand why would Steve step out from this, but you have to be professional and stop flirting.

“Like usual, especially with Stark next to you”, Nat couldn’t believe that you could be normal, you were before you met Tony, so you can be now.

“We can behave. Don’t be like that. ”

“Not when you’re together, you don’t remember the last time when you two were working with Sam.”, she chuckled remembering what you two did to poor Sam.

“I understand”, you didn’t regret it, but it was maybe over the top.

“No,… I understand the guy likes birds, there was no need to tease him about it. The last day of you working together shouldn’t happen. I don’t even know what you were trying to do with those feathers and stuffed bird animals. It was ridiculous and the costumes? ˝

"Then why did you join in?”, after what you did to Sam, nobody ever wanted to work with you and Tony together, but Tony was the boss, so they had to. It wasn’t the problem actually working with you too, everybody loved that, but when you would win on the court, the hell would break loose.

“You know why, when you are being stupid, I have to be too.˝


	3. Chapter 3

˝Wanda, Pietro bring me all the files that were sent here for Mr. Stark", while you were saying that, you were telling yourself to stay professional.

“Yes, Miss (Y/L/N).”, Maximoffs was the youngest who worked with you. They just finished college, you chose them in similar ways that Tony chose you.

“(Y/N)”, Bucky sat on the chair opposite from you smiling.

“Hey, you ready for this? Did Steve tell you that you are leading on this case”

“Yeah, I’m nervous. I can’t stop thinking if he did it.”

“It doesn’t matter”, you said with a serious voice.

“What? You are fine with defending someone who could be guilty.”, he stared at you not blinking.

“We are all innocent, until is proven that we are guilty”, you were relaxed in your chair, giving him a cold shoulder.

“That helps you?”, he was in shock.

“Bucky, we are defending our client he is innocent, accept it.”, you wanted him to hate you. If he hated you, you wouldn’t be torn apart.

“I didn’t know that you think like that.”

You were never thinking like that. But that was your job it always bugged you. Heping you you to accept it you and Tony would always stay in his office long in the night talking. At one point he would start making up a story about your client and he would always start with something like “Once upon a time…”, he always exaggerated, but always made you laugh.

You decided to be professional, but distant with Bucky.

“Bucky should I move you from this case?”, you asked suddenly.

“No, I stepped over the line, I’m sorry.”, he lowered his gaze.

“You did more than that. What if the client heard you talking like that. If you don’t believe that he is innocent, neither will jury .”

“I’m sure….”

“… stop torturing the guy.”, Tony came in, giving you a serious look.

“Mr. Stark”, Bucky said.

“Mr. Barnes, Miss. Y/L/N.”, Tony said, with fake serious voice.

“Stop it”, you said, trying not to laugh at Tony.

“I thought that we are being formal and professional.”

“You talked with Nat”, you should’ve known that she will tell him something, but you knew that she didn’t tell him the part that Bucky likes you. If he knew he wouldn’t behave like this.

“Of cours I did.”, he said casually.

“You are an idiot”

“Your idiot.”, he whispered siting next to you.

“Miss Y/L/N we…˝, Wanda  came in.

“Can you stop with the family names. What are we? Stop it, I feel like I’ve been called in principals office.”, Tony said.

“… we have just first part of the files. The other one will be brought by the courier in half an hour”, Wanda continued.

“Thank you guys”, you smiled. They were ready to leave when Tony said.

“Why don’t you two stay?”

“Are you sure Mr. Stark?”, Wanda was smiling.

“Well, Wanda I’m sure, but if you say. Mr. Stark one more time you will have to leave”

“Thank you Tony”, Pietro said and Wanda sat next to Bucky and Pietro on the head of the table next to you and his sister.

You all worked two weeks and then the trial came. You were proud of Bucky. He nailed the opening and closing statement. 

* * *

  
Today was the day when you would hear the verdict. You couldn’t be at the court, you had to help Steve and Nat. Steve was closing a deal for his client, he wanted your opinion on the contract that he wrote. Knock on the door distracted you from the contract. You looked up and saw Bucky standing in front of the door. You waved your hand and he came in.

“Hey, I didn’t want to disturb you, I just got back from the court. You won’t believe what happened”

“I know what happened, are client won. I can see that you are surprised because of it”, you said not meeting his blue eyes.

“How did you hear?”

“Tony had me on his speaker while they were saying the verdict.”, Tony would always do that when you couldn’t come so that you could feel like you are there. Also you did that for Tony too.

“I didn’t know”

“I don’t know why are you looking sad. You won, this was your first big case since you got here. I can tell you that partners will put you on the top of their list.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure”, curiosity forced you to look at his eyes.

“Would you really work for a guilty man?”, Bucky asked.

“Bucky we are lawyers, not police officers. It’s not on us to judge, to put labels on others. I hope that you will understand that one day.”

“I hope so too. Will you join us at a bar, we are celebrating?”

“Yes, I will come later with Steve and Nat. See you there.”

* * *

You could hear noise coming from the bar, it meant that Tony was trying to teach somebody your drinking game. Nobody could really understand what you two were doing and neither did you two. You decided one day to make a new drinking game, you both sat in the bar that day for hours. You couldn’t think of anything, so he started saying random words that came to his mind and then he would yell drink. It didn’t have any logic and both of you would end up drunk. People thought that was a real game, but it wasn’t.

Coming in with Steve and Nat you saw Tony taking a shot. You walked over to him. ˝Hey stupid. ˝

˝Hey idiot˝, he said.

˝Oh, Tony where is your imagination, you call me that every day. ˝

He smiled at you and he kissed your cheek.

˝Are you ready for the game? ˝, he asked with a grin on his face.

˝Always˝

An hour past bye and you already felt tipsy.

˝I’m going, (Y/N/N), need a ride? ˝, Tony asked.

˝No Anthony, I think that I will stay here, for a few more minutes. ˝

˝Then I will wait˝

˝No man, just leave. Nat is here and Steve they will take me home. ˝

˝If that is what you want sweetheart˝, he kissed you on the lips, it brought smiles to your face.

˝Bye Ton-Ton˝, you said.

After half an hour, you saw Bucky and Steve at the table, so you walked over there.

˝Steve can you take me home, I’m a little bit drunk˝

Steve chuckled ˝A little, I just don’t understand how you and Tony always come sober and normal at work the next morning˝

˝That’s a secret that only professionals know˝, you said almost falling on the ground, but you manage to sit on the chair instead.

˝I need to find Nat˝

˝You can come back for her, it’s just one block away, please˝, you begged with your red puppy eyes.

˝I can walk you there. ˝, Bucky offered.

˝Thank you˝, you said, trying to get on your feet.

˝You see Steve that is a real gentleman, thank you Bucky˝

When you walked out you started walking normally, which brought suspicion in Bucky.

˝Wait, you are not drunk? ˝

˝Oh, I am, but I can handle it, I just pretend around Steve because he always say that he can’t get drunk and that hangovers are nothing for him. So Tony and I decided to tease him. You have to see his face in the morning. ˝

˝It’s always you and Tony? ˝, he asked a little bit jealous.

˝I guess so, he means a lot to me. ˝, you said, remembering how everything became better in your life when Tony came. You were in a dark place in your life, standing on the edge, but he saw your potential and your struggle. He had beenon the edge when his parents died, so he knew how you felt.

You two keep on walking in the silence. You reached your building door.

˝Thank you, Buck˝

˝Any time, doll˝, you were trying to be distant with him, but you were missing something.

He started leaning in an you closed  the distance between you two. Bucky wanted to keep his promise to Steve, but he couldn’t, he had to try. The kiss was just like you imagine, but it was slightly different, like he wasn’t the one. You spent days to figure out what you were feeling for Bucky, you were so sure that you would know when you kiss him, but you didn’t. You quickly pulled away, you had to leave. Your feelings were so mixed up.

˝I have to go.˝, you walked in your building. Reaching your apartment you let the tears run down your cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

˝What are you doing (Y/N)? You stupid idiot.˝, you asked yourself letting your body to fall on the ground next to your door. You were so sure that you felt something for him, but maybe you were just hoping that you could love him.

˝You don’t love him, he is not who you want˝, you kept on crying and you fell asleep on the floor.

Your alarm on the phone woke you up at six o'clock. Quickly getting up you punched with your head into shelf ˝Fuck˝, you put your fingers on your head and you could feel the warm sticky liquid. ˝You got to be kidding me. ˝, you took a shower and you kept the towel on your head to stop bleeding, after it stops you dried your hair and gently brushed your hair. You thought that it was obviously a punishment for everything you did. You put on your work clothes and you put your make up on, but a little bit more than usual to hide away your swollen eyes.

* * *

You walked on to your floor in the building and you could see Bucky is waiting for you in your office.

˝What are you doing here? ˝, you asked walking in.

He came closer to you. ˝We should talk about yesterday. ˝

˝Bucky, I, it was unprofessional I was drunk and I’m sorry. ˝

˝You didn’t want it to happen? ˝, Bucky asked with sad eyes

˝Look it’s not.. ˝, he didn’t let you finish he kissed you on the lips and you melted into the kiss, hopefully there wasn’t a lot of people on the floor it was still early. When you came to your common sense you pulled away and yelled at him.

˝I can’t do this! ˝

˝Why did you kiss me back? ˝, his voice was shaking.

˝Look what you said to Steve, I want… ˝, it was a bad idea to bring that up at the moment.

˝You knew? ˝, now he was yelling. ˝You kissed me because of that?! Are you joking? ˝, he came closer to you and you step back, you didn’t fear him, but you didn’t want to be that close to him.

˝I didn’t kiss you because of that. ˝

˝Then why did you? ˝, his voice was breaking, you really hurt him.

˝Look I never gave you a clue that I was into you, I treat everyone like I treat you, so please just drop it˝,

˝Why did you kiss me? ˝, he asked again.

˝You really want to know? ˝, you asked, annoyed and he nodded.

˝You weren’t the one whom I wanted to kiss, it was never you Buck, I love you, you are my friend, but that is it. There was the time that I was thinking about us, but it’s like a faded memory. ˝, you said with tears in your eyes.

˝It’s Tony, am I right? ˝, he asked, seeing you breaking down. He came closer, putting his feelings aside hugging you.

˝It’s always been him. I’m so sorry Buck. ˝, you cried on his shoulder. You broke his heart, but he understood, he still loved you like you loved him maybe a little bit more. It didn’t mean that you won’t stay friends.

˝Talk to him˝, he said in your ear.

˝We already tried once, but we failed. ˝

˝So try again. ˝, he gently put his fingers on your yaw so that you would look at him. You smiled and left your office. 

* * *

You walk to Tony’s office, walking by his assistant Pepper straight into his office.

He didn’t look up, he knew it was you, you were the only person who walks into his office without knocking.

˝ (Y/N/N), give me a sec, I just have to fin… ˝, he stopped himself when he looked at you.

˝ (Y/N/N) what happened? ˝, he stood up walking to you.

˝Did you ever sleep with anyone else, while we were together. ˝

˝Of course not. ˝, he answered.

˝I’m not talking about the time when we were dating˝, you said.

˝I know˝, his smiled, he knew what is going to happen, he waited for it for so long. He agreed with you to break up because he couldn’t always be there, he didn’t want to disappoint you.

˝Neither with Pepper? ˝

˝Why would I sleep with her when I already had the woman that I loved. ˝, he smiled with few tears leaving his eyes.

˝So, you want to say that whole this time we were actually dating? ˝, you asked, confused.

˝It depends, did you sleep with someone else? ˝

˝No, I mean Nat slept in my bed˝

˝Like that’s unusual, she did that even when we were living together. ˝, he smiled.

˝But I kissed Bucky˝, you said, not wanting to hide anything from him.

˝I know, but I don’t care, not anymore. I just want you (Y/N) ˝, his voice was cracking. ˝I love you so much, I always have, I was so jealous when you would flirt with Bucky, but you deserve better, not me, I can’t be there always for you. ˝

˝You were, in these two years you were˝

You both looked like a mess, both crying while Pepper was stearing at the office, Tony puts the blinds on and walked you to the couch.

˝You were always there˝, you said one more time.

˝Why didn’t we try again? ˝, you asked.

He leaned in and kissed you, kiss was full of passion and everything that you have held in for so long. It felt right, he was the person that you wanted to kiss, he was the person who you wanted to be next to you. You needed him to be yours and you were oblivious before, but you finally put all the pieces together. He was the only one who belonged into your heart and you were the only one in his heart.


End file.
